Między wierszami
by Wanczan
Summary: Taki mały eksperyment pod tytułem, co by się stało, gdyby Sasuke wrócił.


Patrzenie na nią było momentami irytujące. Miała uśmiech pełen wyższości, kiedy wytykała mi błędy w wypisywanym przeze mnie raporcie. Nawet nie wiedziała, że po którymś tam razie robiłem to specjalnie, by zobaczyć jej zdegustowaną minę, kiedy zorientuje się, że chciałem zrobić z niej tylko idiotkę. Nic poza tym. W końcu nie żywiłem do niej żadnych uczuć od momentu moje powrotu do Wioski. _Powrót? _Czułem się bardziej, jakbym spał. A wszystko wokół było snem, powtórką sprzed mojego odejścia. Ludzie ci sami. Jedynie ich spojrzenia się zmieniły, oprócz respektu ukrywały jakiś strach. Nawet inni ninja przypatrywali się we mnie złowrogo, szepcząc między sobą, gdy pojawiałem się chociaż na horyzoncie. Nic nowego. Aczkolwiek _ON_ pozostawał, jak na złość, przyjacielski. Klepał mnie po ramieniu i mówił _Nie przejmuj się. _Czym miałem się przejmować? Chyba nie _NIĄ_. Nie obchodziły mnie jej nagłe zmiany nastawienia wobec mnie. Raz bywa chłodna, udawała, że mnie ignoruje, nawet nie zauważa. Sądziła, że mnie tym zrani? Dobre sobie. Przez te lata może dwa razy zagościła w moich myślach, a teraz chwilami starała się mnie jakoś ukarać swym zachowaniem. Czy ona próbuje wzbudzić we mnie uczucie straty? _Mogłeś mnie mieć, ale nie masz i nigdy mieć nie będziesz._ Żałosne, naciągane. Kobiet było na pęczki, dlaczego miałbym się w ogóle nią zainteresować. Później zaczynała się na mnie wyżywać, udawać lepszą ode mnie. Starała się ze wszystkich sił mi zaimponować swoją „ogładą", umiejętnościami, tym co przez ten czas osiągnęła. Stała się, podobno, dużo silniejsza. Ja i tak wciąż widziałem w niej tę samą małą dziewczynkę, biegająca za mną i wykrzykującą w kółko moje imię, byłem dla niej czymś porównywalnym do bóstwa. _Idiotyczne._

Przewróciła oczami, prychając pod nosem, kiedy po raz enty pomyliłem się, źle wpisując jej nazwisko. Przez jej twarz przetoczył się przez sekundę jakiś żal. Zrobiło jej się przykro z tego powodu? Przecież nie mogła chyba pomyśleć, że zapomniałem jak ma na nazwisko? Kobiety potrafią zrobić z igły widły. Poza tym gdyby ktoś obudził mnie w środku nocy i kazał mi powiedzieć jak ma na imię, jak wygląda. Odpowiedziałbym bez zawahania. Westchnąłem głośno, słysząc jak z ostrożnie wycofała się, wychodząc z pokoju. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, wkładając w to całą siłę. Znów próbowała mi coś udowodnić. Ciekawe, czy miałaby odwagę mnie uderzyć? Napluć mi prosto na twarz. Przecież widziałem w jej tęczówkach, że tego chce. W jakim celu powstrzymywałaby się? Nie przeproszę jej. Nie ma o tym najmniejszej mowy, bo za co i po co? Co mnie obchodzi, iż była na tyle delikatna, że dotknęło ją moje odejście. To był jedynie mój interes. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, w ogóle bym jej nic nie powiedział. Odszedłbym i tyle. Wypełniłem ostatnie rubryki z napisem _cel_ oraz _koszt misji_. Wsadziłem je do teczki z numerem ID zadania i wrzuciłem ją głęboko do szuflady. Jutro zaniosę ją do Hokage. Opuściłem pomieszczenie, skrzętnie zamykając zamek za sobą. Dochodziła jedenasta. Dziwiłem się, po co została ze mną tak długo tutaj. Równie dobrze mogła zwalić na mnie całą robotę. Ale pewnie przeszkodził jej w tym wyrzuty sumienia, przecież byłem _nowym_, ledwo parę dni temu zdałem egzamin, by podwyższyć sobie rangę, a ona i tak dalej zajmowała wyższe miejsce w hierarchii, choć wiedziała, iż taki stan rzeczy jest jedynie przelotny. Ninja patrolujący korytarz zlustrowali mnie dokładnie, po czym uśmiechnęli się zagadkowo. Pewnie teraz myślą- _To ten zdrajca. Co on tu robi? Po co wracał, przecież nie ma do czego?_ Istotnie, nie było.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Konoha była o tej porze równie spokojna jak reszta wiosek, które zdążyłem odwiedzić. Tylko pijacy wytaczali się z barów, padając zalani trupem na ziemię. Nieliczni próbowali jeszcze podeprzeć się ścianą domów. Mijałem ich bez pośpiechu, czasem słuchając wyzwisk na swój temat, jeśli któryś z nich kojarzył mnie. Czasami słyszałem od bardziej śmiałych pytanie _Czy to ty? _albo _Chyba cię skądś kojarzę… _Odwracałem głowę, dłużej nie obdarzając ich zainteresowaniem. Tego dnia postanowiłem odbyć krótki spacer. Nie spieszno mi było wracać do pustego mieszkania. Nietrudno przyzwyczaiłem się do ciszy, ale większą sztuką było przywyknięcie do posiadania domu. Do codziennych obowiązków będących tak różnych od tych, jakie wcześniej wykonywałem. Sprzątanie, gotowanie, pranie. To nie były moje domeny, lecz radziłem sobie nieźle. Narzekać nie mogłem. Lepiej nie będzie.

Z daleka ujrzałem jasną czuprynę, radośnie kierującą się do mnie. Westchnąłem. Zawsze miał tendencję do pojawiania się w miejsca, gdzie nie był potrzebny albo w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. To ma swoją nazwę. Bezużyteczność. Choć on pewnie przemieniłby to na _specyficzność_. Dla mnie – _specyficzny idiotyzm_ bardziej by do niego pasował.

Przywitał się ze mną uśmiechem, wiecznie radosnym. Ciekawiło mnie z czego się cieszył. Bo chyba trzeba być totalnym dziwakiem, żeby cieszyć się z samego życia, szczególnie będąc tym kim on jest. Zachowałem swój normalny wyraz twarzy – _sceptyczny_, tak kiedyś go ktoś nazwał, chociaż bardziej bawiła mnie _maska obojętności_. Sama obojętność pasowała, lecz jakoś nigdy nie uważałem tego za maskę, to była tylko reakcja na rzeczywistość. Nie trzeba szukać sensu tam, gdzie go ewidentnie nie ma.

- Kiepski humor? - zapytał mnie ze stoickim spokojem, jednak widać było, iż coś go dręczy.

- Można powiedzieć, raczej _mój faktyczny stan _– burknąłem niezadowolony faktem rozpoczętej rozmowy. Chłopak wyszczerzył się, jak gdybym powiedział jakiś kawał.

- Jak tam poszło wam na misji? – zadał kolejne pytanie, oczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

- Bez rewelacji, poszło normalnie – odparłem. Zrobił minę jakby ktoś powiedział mu, że jeśli da cukierka, to dostanie w zamian dziesięć, a on niestety nie otrzymał nic i czekał aż ktoś łaskawie się pojawi, i powie mu, iż został oszukany. Typowe dla niego.

- Może trochę jaśniej? Szerzej, bardziej opisowo – zachęcał mnie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

- Trochę na mnie pokrzyczała, że się nie staram. Później krzyczała, że jestem do niczego. Później próbowała wzbudzić moje wyrzuty sumienia, mówiąc _To wszystko twoja wina, gdybym tylko mogła, już by mnie tu nie było!_ Powiedziałem _Jeśli chcesz, to idź, droga wolna._ Prychnęła _Nic się nie zmieniłeś, jesteś parszywym egoistą. _Dzięki Bogu, zamilkła i poszło szybko. Czekała aż skończę pisać raport i się zmyła – wyrecytowałem w wielkim skróceniu przebieg wydarzeń. Mój towarzyszy zamilkł, analizując słowa.

- Zauważyłeś, że się zmieniła…? – zasugerował delikatnie. Popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy.

- Szczerze mi to wisi – sarknąłem, przyspieszając kroku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Zastygł niczym posąg, zostając na tamtym miejscu przez kilka chwili. Byłem prawie pewny, nie pójdzie ze mną, jednak dogonił mnie ze zdecydowanym wyrazem.

- Powinieneś ją przeprosić! – wykrzyczał, dotrzymując mi kroku. Machał zdenerwowany rękami. – Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, powinniście w końcu się pogodzić, a nie drzeć koty, no kurde.

- Ta, a ty jesteś z nas wszystkich najbardziej dorosły – zripostowałem, dodając – Nie mam wobec niej żadnych zobowiązań, więc z łaski swojej przestań jęczeć i robić za mediatora, bo nikt go nie potrzebuję – wychrypiałem zirytowany, nawet po tylu latach potrafił mnie nieźle zdenerwować.

- Ja… - wybiłem go z rytmu – Wcale nie miałem zamiaru was godzić, no.

- Chyba nie uważasz, że jestem idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć, iż to ty załatwiłeś nam wspólną misję, ty ciągle zabierasz ze sobą ją, _całkiem przypadkiem_, na zorganizowane spotkanie, gdzie ciągniesz też mnie. Przypadkiem też organizujesz wspólne treningi i oczywiście, całkiem przypadkiem, ćwiczymy w parach, a ja przypadkiem jestem z nią. I musiałbym być totalnym debilem do kwadratu, jeślibym tego _całkowitego przypadku _nie zauważył. Jeśli, o ile w ogóle, będę chciał z nią porozmawiać, to, nie bój się, sam do niej pójdę. Nie potrzebuję menadżera, który będzie mnie umawiał na spotkania.

- Chyba tego najbardziej się obawiam – stwierdził na koniec naszej rozmowy, kiedy ja skręciłem do swojego domu, a on pozostał wpatrując się w moją oddalającą sylwetkę.

Ciekawe, co miał na myśli.

- Ale jakie spotkania? – rzucił na koniec.

- Idiota – warknąłem.

Podszedłem spać od razu po tamtej rozmowie, nigdy nie kładłem się ta wcześniej spać, ale dzisiaj nie posiadałem wyrafinowane ani sprecyzowanej perspektywy na dalsze spędzenie dnia wolnego, w sumie to już wolnej nocy. Brzmi to jakbym wreszcie miał jakaś pracę. Właśnie w takim momencie czułem się zobowiązany, przybity łańcuchami do tej wioski, nie robiło mi to większej różnicy, wcześniej sam narzucałem sobie niektóre rzeczy, teraz mam je odgórnie dane.

Rano wstałem dziwnie wykończony. Głowa bolała mnie od upału, panującego na ulicach Konohy. Dziwnie, ostatnio ciężej znosiłem upały, bo częściej przebywałem w miejscach, gdzie temperatura była niska, poniżej zera. Moi towarzysze mówili, że jestem bez serca, bo nie ruszała mnie wędrówka po lodowej pustyni, kiedy miało się na karku minus dwadzieścia pięć, czasem trzydzieści i mało jedzenia na osobę. Potrafiłem wytrzymać tak dwa miesiące, inni padali po tygodniu, a teraz delikatny, przy tamtych warunkach, skwar, a czoło chyba mi wybuchnie.

Zszedłem do salonu, przyjrzałem się otwartemu oknu i kartce znajdującej się na stoliku w salonie. Podniosłem ją, przeczytałem na głos.

_Dzisiaj robi spotkanie w barze, tym co ostatnio, mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz. Tyle nie migaj się pracą, dobrze znam Twój plan zajęć, stary!_

Znów to samo. Spotkamy się w trójkę, będziemy pić jakiś tani alkohol i słuchać tyrady tego debila. Czy on może choć raz zrozumieć, że w niektóre rzeczy naprawdę nie wolno się mieszać? Widocznie nie. Popatrzyłem na drobny dopisek, napisany niechlujnie, wszystko, co on pisał był brzydkie, niezgrabne i asymetryczne, lecz to zdanie przeszło samo siebie.

_Jej nie będzie, nie martw się, ma dyżur._

I tak nie mam zamiaru iść. Nie doszedłem do takiego stanu, by omijać tę dziewczynę szerokim łukiem, skoro była mi obojętna, to jej towarzystwo wcale mi nie przeszkadzało. On tego nadal nie rozumie, a ja tłumaczyć mu mojego postępowanie nie będę. Niech lepiej zajmie się własnym życiem, szczególnie przypadkiem pewnej granatowowłosej dziewczyny, która była bardziej mu bliska. Ona była jeszcze bardziej irytująca, szczególnie ze swoim ciągłym czerwieniem się na jego widok. Chociaż ona przynajmniej nie latała niczym szalona za swoją miłością, nie wykrzykiwała jego imienia z lubością ośmiolatki, dostającej śliczną lalkę. Skąd słowo _śliczna_ wzięło się w ogóle w moim umyśle?

Resztę dnia spędziłem snując się po siedzibie Hokage, próbując odnaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Panował upał, dlatego nie było wiele do roboty, ludzie nie garnęli się do wynajmowania nas do misji, więc praktycznie spacerowałem po jasnych korytarzach, zaglądając to tu, to tam. Kage kazała mi być w pobliżu, w razie czego. Oczywiście było to zwykle zbycie mnie, kiedy pytałem o jakąś misję.

Z nudów zawędrowałem do szpitala, tam zawsze panowała atmosfera gonienia czasu i biegu. Minąłem spieszącą się pielęgniarkę, niosła w rękach plik papierów, a pot lał się jej po czole strumieniem. Miała zaciętą twarz, pewnie dużo osób jest na ostrym dyżurze. Ciekawe, kto dzisiaj operuje. Czyżby ona? Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie, gdy zobaczyłem ją idącą ku mnie na przedsionku do poczekalni. Złapała mnie za łokieć, ciągnąc za sobą. Zdziwiłem się.

- Wreszcie się na coś przydasz – mruknęła niezadowolona. Jej włosy spięte były w niedbałym koku, z którego wystawało wiele kosmyków. Nabrałem ochoty, by poprawić jej fryzurę, nienawidziłem niedoskonałości.

Weszliśmy do sali operacyjnej. Trójka lekarzy mocowała się z muskularnym shinobi, próbowali położyć go na łóżku. Facet krzyczał, wył z bólu, ale nie dawał sobie pomóc. Ona spojrzała na mnie, kryjąc zmęczenie.

- Uśpij go na chwilę – rozkazała mi.- Nie możemy zwlekać, nie ma już wystarczających środków uspokajających i nasennych dla niego – wyjaśniła krótko, rzeczowo tonem eksperta.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie lubiłem rozkazów, szczególnie od kobiet, mimo to podszedłem bliżej. Ranny nie wyglądał wcale źle. Miał zabandażowaną prawą rękę, brzuch owinięty czymś, jakimś białym płótnem. Jedynie jego usta, ustawiły się dziwnie krzywo, bolało go coś. Dostrzegłem czerwoną plamę, pojawiającą się na śnieżnym materiale. Obrażenia mu się otwierały.

- Zszyliśmy rany – tłumaczyła – Ale ciągle się otwierają. Ktoś chyba użył jakiejś specjalnej techniki, która pewnie trzyma się na nim od paru dni, bo znaleźliśmy go koło wioski, nie dał rady dojść, zwijał się z bólu – stanęła koło mnie, obejmując troską pacjenta – od paru godzin bezskutecznie staramy się mu pomóc. Jakimś cudem udaje mu się skutecznie przed nami bronić – odgarnęła kosmyki z czoła – Jeśli prędko mu nie pomożemy, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Uaktywniłem sharingan, a sanitariusze natychmiast odsunęli się, robiąc mi miejsce.

Zdezorientowany pacjent patrzył w moje tęczówki, nie wysiliłem się zbyt, nie miał woli na to, by się sprzeciwić mojej sugestii. Padł jak kłoda na pościel. Zielone oczy zapłonęły gniewem, gdy zerknęły na moje dzieło. Zrobiłem coś, czego ona nie potrafiła zrobić. Pomogłem, chociaż los mężczyzny był mi całkowicie obojętny. Wiedziała to. Z triumfem opuściłem salę, rzucając ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie na jej drobną sylwetkę. O dziwo, spoglądała centralnie na mnie. Nie rozszyfrowałem tak beznamiętnego wyrazu. Co myślała, stojąc tak? Chciała mi podziękować, czy wyrzucić stąd możliwie najszybciej? Miała ochotę rzucić we mnie skalpelem? Zazdrościła mi moich umiejętności, a może zastanawiała się, co by byłoby, gdybym był bardziej _czuły na krzywdę innych. _

Wpadłem na kogoś wychodząc. Blada skóra. Ciemna włosy i oczy. Kojarzyłem go. Zastępował mnie chyba w drużynie siódmej. Chłopak wszedł do pomieszczania operacyjnego, przystanąłem na chwilę, ciekaw celu jego wizyty. Przywitał się z nią.

- Zaraz będę operować – syknęła przez zęby, wyobrażałem sobie jak wredna i nieugięta potrafi być, kiedy chodzi o dobro pacjentów, w szczególności tych znajdujących się pod jej opieką. – Nie przeszkadzaj.

- Rozkazy z góry, Hokage-sama powiedziała, że ktoś inny się tym zajmie, a ty masz wziąć sobie wreszcie wolne, pracujesz od miesiąca bez przerwy i moim skromnym zdaniem powinnaś się gdzieś urwać – stwierdził chłopak, praktycznie nie zwracając uwagi na jej rosnącą irytację.

- Szlag – warknęła, rzucając na tacę jakieś metalowe przedmioty. Słyszałem stukot jej obcasów i zaraz później, drzwi otworzyły się, i jej rozpędzona sylwetka wybiegła, mknąc do gabinetu kage. – Idiota – dodała swój komentarz, widząc mój uśmieszek.

Brunet pobiegł za nią.

- Czekaj! – krzyczał – Może chociaż pójdziemy razem na kawę!

Zaśmiałem się. _Chłopie, nie spodziewasz się tego, w co się pakujesz. _Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy warto przepuścić okazję, by posłuchać kłótni mistrzyni i mentorki. Obie posiadały _mocne _charakterki, dlatego ich starcie wydawało mi się ciekawą rozrywką na dzień dzisiejszy. Otworzyłem okno i wyskoczyłem przez nie, obserwując pochody brunet da niej. Próbował ją zatrzymać._ Komiczne._ Ciągnął ją za ramię, zastawiał przejście, błagał prawie na klęczkach. Ona pozostawała niewzruszona. Zadziornie unosiła podbródek, wściekle klnąc, co dziesięć metrów. Tą jej stronę poznałem dopiero niedawno, więc przyjemnie było obserwować jak wścieka się na kogoś innego niż ja. Z drugiej strony, nie wiem z jakiego powodu, irytowało mnie to, iż tak samo traktowała mnie i tego chłopaka. Myślałem, iż tylko ja zasługiwałem na taką specjalną opryskliwość, wyzywanie. Widocznie nie byłem jedyny. _Irytujące._

Wparowała do gabinetu Hokage niczym tornado. Obserwowałem to przez okno. Uderzyła pięścią o biurko. Kage podskoczyła z wrażenia.

- Czemu odsuwasz mnie od operacji! – ryknęła w formie pytania – To mój pacjent! Nie twój interes, cholera jasna!

- Zmień ton, zapomniałaś do kogo się zwracasz – zwróciła się do niej spokojnie blondynka. Oparłem dłonie o podbródek. Spodziewałem się bardziej wybuchowej odpowiedzi, szkoda. – Kiedy ostatnio się wyspałaś?

- Co to…

- Zapytałam, kiedy ostatnio przespałaś całą noc? – naciskała dalej. Patrzyłem na coraz bardziej zmęczone oblicze dziewczyny, teraz wydała mi się dużo starsza, miała mocno podkrążone oczy, kredową twarz i mocno zaciśnięte usta. Typowy przypadek zapracowania.

- Nie wiem.

- Kiedy ostatnio byłaś w domu dłużej niż trzy godziny? – Zawahała się, po czym zwiesiła głowę.

- Miesiąc temu, może później.

- Właśnie, sypiasz w swoim gabinecie, a od kiedy ON się pojawił – czyżby wzmianka o mnie się znalazła? – siedzisz w szpitalu, jakby to był twój dom. Weź się za siebie, dziewczyno. Na szczęście wyszkoliłam cię na tyle dobrze, że w tym stanie nie robisz żadnych błędów, ale nie licz na to, iż pozwolę ci wykonywać ciężką operację niemal w letargu. Chodzisz na korytarzu, jakbyś była w Krainie Czarów! Mogłaby mnie nie obchodzić sytuacja w jakiej się znajdujesz, ale boże, jesteś dla mnie prawie jak córka, nie mogę patrzeć jak się zapuszczasz. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią, zaczynając od tego głąba a kończąc na tym głąbie, którego użyłam jako posłańca. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to przywiąże cię do łóżka i będziesz spać, aż się wyśpisz!

Czyli jednak nie była taka twarda, za jaką ją na początku miałem. Wielka szkoda. Spadłem z dachu, czując przez sekundę jakiś dziwny, przygniatający mnie ciężar. Czyżby to było _poczucie winy_?

Niestety, dałem się siłą zaciągnąć na kolejne spotkanie. Tym razem była nas czwórka. Brunet ze szpitala, ona, ja i ten debil. Siedzieliśmy przy jednym stoliku. Nie wyglądała za dobrze, zauważyłem to od razu. Jakby się czymś przejmowała, odpowiadała mijająco na pytania twardogłowego. Patrzyło tępo w jedzenie, grzebiąc w talerzu widelcem. Najwidoczniej wszyscy zauważyli jej otępienie, bo brunet ciągle szturchał ją łokciem. Uśmiechał się durnowato, słał jej dziwaczne komplementy, kiedy ich wysłuchiwałem moja brew podnosiła się coraz bardziej do góry. Wreszcie blondi wstał pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś do picia i wręcz zaniósł ze sobą „brunetkę". _Dwójka idiotów._ Zostałem sam na sam z nią.

- Wyglądasz jak trup – zacząłem, walcząc z nużącą ciszą. Popatrzyła wprost na mnie, po czym odpowiedziała:

- A co, jesteś nekrofilem? – Słodko się uśmiechnęła, wręcz ironicznie. Parsknąłem. Jeszcze czego. Znalazła przyjemność w denerwowaniu mnie.

- Jak dorośniesz i wyładniejesz, to może wydasz mi się choć trochę atrakcyjna, na razie psujesz mi efekt wizualny – mruknąłem, splatając ręce na torsie. Chce się dziecinnie przekomarzać, proszę bardzo.

- I vice versa, panie riposto – zaczęła, czekała mnie dłuższa wypowiedź – Te twoje uwagi są skierowane do wszystkich tylko po to, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od twojego prawdziwego ja.

- Co masz na myśli? – Nikle się zainteresowałem.

- Przecież ty to doskonale wiesz!- Podniosła wzrok, niektóre osoby z innych stolików popatrzyła na mnie, to na nią. – Udajesz niedostępnego, bo boisz się, że ktoś odkryje twoją prawdziwą naturę zagubionego chłopca.

Zaśmiałem się, ostro.

- Bawimy się w psychologa, tak? – Nie będę jej dłużny. – Ptaszki mi wyćwierkały, a może raczej, usłyszałem parę bardzo ciekawych rzeczy przez okno, kiedy pewna pani rozmawiała ze swoją mentorką.

- Podsłuchiwałeś, ty dupku!- krzyknęła, robiąc się bardziej blada.

- Nie nazwałbym tego podsłuchiwaniem, znalazłem się tylko pod właściwym oknem o właściwym czasie – rzekłem spokojnie, delikatnie ziewając. Jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyła. Wstała, początkowo myślałem, że odejdzie, ucieknie, to było bardzo w stylu jej starszej wersji, tej która miała czternaście lat. Ale ona zrobiła coś innego. Z zainteresowaniem śledziłem jej szybkiej ruchy. Wzięła szklankę z wodą z innego stolika, po czym wylała całą jej zawartość na moją głowę. Obdarzyła mnie sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

- Miss mokrego podkoszulka – rzuciła na pożegnanie, prawie wychodząc z restauracji.

Woda ciekła po moim policzku. Byłem wściekły. Pierwszy razy ktoś mnie doprowadził do ostateczności. Wstałem, złapałem ją za łokieć. Nie wywinie się, tym razem nie będę już taki miły. Chciałem po dobroci, nie wyszło. Wziąłem do ręki kieliszek z winem, leżący na jednym ze stolików i wylałem jej go na włosy. Podskoczyła niczym oparzona kotka, wyrywając się mi. W jej oczach zapłoną ogień, kiedy czerwone wino przeleciało przez jej policzki. Czerwony do niej nie pasował, mogę oblać ją różowym, musującym trunkiem… O czym ty myślisz?

Nim zdążyłem na dobre skarcić się, na moim czole wylądował pokaźny kawałek śmietanowego ciasta. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Ta idiotka pozwala sobie na za wiele.

- I co mi teraz zrobisz, panie mam-wszystkich-w-dupie-bo-jestem-boski, co? Może sobie przy wszystkich ładnie porozmawiamy, jakim to wielkim draniem jesteś, jak to doprowadziłeś mnie od stanu, kiedy nie mogę wytrzymać sama w domu, co? – jej krzyk rozniósł się na całą restaurację, nasi towarzysze nagle pojawili się w bezpiecznej odległości ode mnie – Uważasz się oczywiście za idealnego! Rzygać mi się chce na widok twojej nadętej gęby! Niszczysz wszystko, najpierw doprowadziłeś mnie do permanentnej dewastacji mojego ja, momentami nie wiedziałam jak mam na imię, a kiedy cały mój świat wrócił do normy, kiedy myślałam, że wreszcie jest normalnie, musiałeś się pojawić. Jasne. Znów zniszczyłeś na swojej drodze każdy szczegół, a już nie obchodziło cię to, że rujnujesz drugi raz moje życie. Byłoby tysiąc razy lepiej, gdybyś nie wrócił! Gdybyś w ogóle nie należał do naszej drużyny! Po co się w ogóle urodziłeś! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę, nienawidzę, do cholerny, nienawidzę!

Blodni podszedł do niej, obejmując ją ramieniem. Przesłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Prychnąłem. Niech lepiej powie tym ludziom, że to tylko jej histeryczny odpał. Zaczęła płakać, wtuliła twarz w tors chłopaka, cicho łkając. Zirytowany podszedłem do naszego stolika, wytarłem resztki śmietany z czoła. Miałem dość, dość jak na jeden dzień.

- Skończyłaś? Zrobiłaś z siebie wystarczającą ofiarę, a ze mnie drania – mruknąłem, podchodząc do niej. Złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem do wyjścia. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że mnie wykiwasz – dodałem, kiedy już opuściliśmy lokal, stanęliśmy w jakiejś mniej ruchliwej ulicy – Udawałaś, cały czas udawałaś.

Zachichotała głupkowato, wycierając oczy w rękaw.

- Zauważyłeś – powiedziała trochę zawiedziona.

- Cały czas ukrywałaś zapalenie spojówek, dzięki temu łatwiej się płacze. Brawo, wyszedłem na dupka, a ty na ofiarę, zadowolona? – Gdyby była facetem, za taki cyrk oberwałaby w twarz. Chociaż nieźle to wymyśliła. Pomysłowe. Złość uciekła, kiedy wywróciła oczami.

- Nie do końca, myślałam, że nie zauważysz – stwierdziła pogodnie. Nie przypominała już trupa, jednak daleko było jej do zdrowego wyglądu.

- Powinnaś odpocząć – rzuciłem bez kontekstu – Nie żartowałem z tym trupem. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała się zaraz przewrócić i nie wstać.

- Martwisz się, co? Jestem umierająca, skoro wasza wysokość się nagle mną zainteresowała – zachichotała niezdrowo.

- Nie ironizuj, wystarczająco już mi dopiekłaś. Poza tym, powiedzmy, nie chcę mieć kolejnej osoby na sumieniu – odparłem. O dziwo, ta rozmowa nie była tak męcząca, jak myślałem.

- Jeszcze nie widziałeś, jaka potrafię być wredna, to dopiero początek – stwierdziła dumnie, zaplatając ręce za plecami. Parsknąłem.

- Wisi mi to. – Ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej tutaj zostać, pewnie za sekundę zleci się tutaj reszta naszej ciekawej kompani, czemu mówię naszej, a potem zostanę znowu wciągnięty w jakiś dziwaczny recital wariatki. Nim się spostrzegłem, usłyszałem ciche kroki za sobą. Odwróciłem głowę. Szła tuż za mną, radośnie się szczerząc ku nie. – Po co za mną idziesz? – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie idę za tobą, tyle przed siebie, to różnica – skręciłem w inną uliczkę, poszła za mną.

- Taki kit wciskaj swoim koleżankom, a nie mnie – warknąłem, zaczyna się, powrót do czasu, kiedy byliśmy młodsi? Dziękuję bardzo.

- Powiedzmy, idę za tobą i co z tego? Chyba mi nie zabronisz – jęknęła, udając zdegustowaną – przecież ja tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chcę za tobą iść!

Przechodnie przypatrywali się nam, szczególnie mnie. Ona wydawała im się jak na złość normalna. Dochodziła szósta, słońce powoli niknęło i robiło się ciemno. Ból głowy nie był już nieznośny, za to O N A tak. Dalej nie odstępowała mi na krok, maszerowała w odpowiedniej odległości ode mnie, mówiąc do siebie dziwaczne uwagi na mój temat. Kolejna katarynka się przyczepiła.

Zatrzymałem się, o mały włos na mnie nie wpadła. Jedną ręką złapałem ją za kark, by szła koło mnie. Napięła się jak sprężyna. A drugą dłonią zasłoniłem jej usta.

_Ach, słodka cisza._

- Teraz możemy iść razem gdziekolwiek, choćby na randkę.


End file.
